ChaytonTakoda
Story The following is the autobiography of ChaytonTakoda's known past, divided into chapters, which are in a chronological order. Beginning (1) I slowly rose, feeling aching pain shoot through my back. Everything was cloudy for the first few moments of my awakening, and I couldn't see anything but a few blurry objects. "The hell?" was the first thing I whispered, awakening in this new world, which was even stranger to me because of the loss of memory I was experiencing. To expand on that, I couldn't remember anything but a few glimpses of the memories I had of my life before my arrival here. I tried to stand up, but again, the intense pain forced me back to sitting position in the old, moss covered boat i was floating along in. I spent the hour after my second attempt just staring at the bright blue sky above me, wondering just who and where I was. It was a painstaking process arising from the floor the small boat, but I braced myself against the pain and was eventually able to stand in a strange sort-of crouching position, hanging on to the side of the boat. The boat was so small, that it didn't come with anything useful, oars, emergency supplies, or even a rudder, it was just a kind of box-shape, I was amazed it was even seaworthy. Around the time I was grasping this, A strange land had come into view, because right as I turned my gaze away from the port-bow, there it was. In all it's glory, bustling and gleaming with the life in and around it. Land broke through the fog., and I saw green sails at port. A name came to me...Silverwind. Arrival (2) I floated into port at an almost painstaking pace, but that only made me happier when I heard the thunk of the boat's hull hitting the shore. By now the pain was fading from my body, but it was only replaced by the feeling of excruciating hunger. I crawled out of the boat, and onto land. I felt like kissing it, but I restrained myself because I then realized that people were all over, taking a few small glances at me as they ran their errands and such. I didn't really mind their ignoring of me, since I must've looked like some sort of homeless beggar, mostly because of my torn and ripped clothing with a matching rastafarian-like beard. After a few hours of sleep on the shore, the hunger woke me. I stood up, very wobbly and unstable at first, but it got better as I scrounged around for food. I finally ended up in a store filled with apples that smelled absolutely heavenly, which gave me an even worse pain in my stomach of course. I started to stalk up to the closest chest chock-full of apples. As i approached, I was careful to be stealthy, even though it was a painstaking process which took a full two minutes. I thought that the extra time would be well worth the food. When I finally made it to the chest, I snatched a few apples, but as I made a break to the exit, the shopkeeper saw me. He glared at me, and said in a accusing voice, "Are you going to pay for those, or am I going to have to steal them back?" at this point he reached into his apron and pulled a sharp wooden sword out. "I don't want to hurt you," he continued, "but I don't want you beggars getting any ideas." I started to feel a cold sweat of fear, but i managed to bluff a few words out, "How much for them?" He looked a little confused for a second but then he replied with "Uh, well, about 20 copper would adequately compensate for them..." I started digging through my pockets looking for anything to pay him with when my hand barely brushed something that was on my side. I quickly searched my tunic for object, which turned out to be a purse full of thirty silver, which I somehow managed to miss. I then quickly broke about 1/5 of a coin of silver off and gave it to the shipkeeper. He took it, and then changed his expression entirely, "Have a nice day, and come back soon!" he said, with a slightly too happy tone. As i munched on the apples I started feeling better about the situation, and I figured that I should start thinking towards the future, and not holding on to the past. That was just about the moment that I saw someone, asking if anyone, anyone, wanted to join TheBlades. My first instinct was to join any group possible, since from the memories I had salvaged by then (Which I of course salvaged by spending every waking moment probing my mind for them), I figured that I was more likely a worker type person, and not a lone-wolf type person. As I approached him, he seemed to like to wear some strangely extravagant apparell, but I didn't really mind that. Since i am a mainly unjudgemental person, I continued forward. It was soon after that when I briskly walked up to him and asked him to join the blades. I got the answer I wanted. The Blades (3) As the man, which i now knew as Beerando, showed me around, i found his "faction" to be a nice, quaint place, free from danger (first impressions can be wrong by the way, very wrong). Immediately after the tour, i said my thankyous and goodbyes to Beerando, and built myself a college, starting from scratch. All was well, and i felt content here, even without knowing my past, which i felt didn't really need to be known anyways. Around the first few day, i began to mine, which seemed to easy to me, my hands seemed to know what to do, and i could mine, cut wood, farm, and do other menial tasks without even thinking, it was as if i was created to do this, It was then i decided to work as a craftsman in every aspect. It was a fortnight later when i started to see the cracks in the blades, from the frequent battles in which many innocents were slaughtered and raided, to the strange talk and language of the people who were there, who seemed to be controlled by some unseen force. It was then that i choose to seek a fortune and create my own faction, that would be a safe haven from battles and "Other-Worldly People". Luckily, not everything was going wrong, for at this time, i began realizing my origins. The first time i came to realize i was a Half-dwarf was when i created an anvil, for just the sight of it awakened a fire in my heart. As i started smithing i began to gain my old skills back, like repairing diamond made things. The latest reassurance that i am a half-dwarf was when i was wandering the wilderness, looking for a good place to start my faction. I was assaulted by a giant spider, ridden by a skeleton archer (Ridiculous, i know.). I was equipped with only my axe, but my arm felt like it was doing the right thing, using an axe and not a sword for battle, and i managed to easily kill my strange assailants. Ever since then i have pursued my dwarven heritage, and have been looking for any other dwarves amond this great land. Along with the dwarven heritage hunt, i have always found the historic fact of dwarves being short to be true, and since i'm taller than the dwarven average, i assume i am half human. Leaving (4) Shortly after i my realizations about my heritage, the inevitable happened. I was mortally wounded. It was during a conflict in which i was ill prepared, as i had just finished the teleportation to TheBlades faction spawn, it was then that Unloadedcloth(he has no wikipage, so there is no link) took advantage of my lack of battle-readiness. The vampire swiftly wounded me to the point of my conscious being lost. I awoke to in bed, assumedly hours later, for my friend Smexitalian had saved me, luckily, but all my things had been stolen while i was unconsious. The grief from losing everything caused me to realize what i had to do. I left a letter for my friend as I packed my things and transported them to the safety of the new land i had found, free from humanity and it's conflicts. As i looked back at the small, strange city, with buildings that didn't quite fit or were half-completed, i felt a feeling of relief, as i knew i would try to never return to it. It was then i officially left the faction. Byzanthium Beginning (5) After a few days in the solitude of the wilderness, i decided to, yet again, roll the dice and join a faction. This time, i got lucky, this new faction looked promising, but yet again, it had it's flaws. As i built my storage house and farmed the day away in the capital, i noticed that lots of them were "Other-Worldly People" this caused me to be a non-vocal, servant of the empire. As my days as a farmer passed, i was unhappy with this faction, as it too is attacked frequently, and even worse, is attacked not by humans, but by vampires. These strange creatures have super-human abilities and can fly effortlessly. I have never killed one, because the chance of that is so extremely low that i decide to cower in fear, rather than fight. I hope, one day, that the gods decide to destroy these abominations, or at least, make them weaker or more vulnerable. But Byzanthium does have it's good points, like it's grand walls, or it's organized social structure. These things have given me the strength to stay with them, even though i still clung to my dream of my own faction. Byzanthium Present (6) As things moved along in byzanthium, they got better, safer, and more enjoyable. After i fixed up and took care of the farm, a great person by the name of Lachrymology decided to promote me to the position of lumberjack, which i am still now. As i hacked away at the trees i planted and grew, i realized that, perhaps Byzanthium was tolerable, and that i should stay and help it with all of my Worldly power. Post Writing Note(s) I have given up on making my own faction, as i am content with living in Byzanthium for now, even with their "Other-Worldly" traits and all, they are still good people. On the other hand though, I am still looking for my dwarven people today, but i have failed to find any of my brethren as of yet. Out of Roleplay Information Link to Wikia profile: Ethasa Category:Members